A Test of Strength
|episódio = 7 |nome brasil = Um Teste de Força |convidados = |roteirista = Christian Taylor |diretor = Bosco Ng |produção = 4.23 |estreia = *9 de Novembro de 2012 (Canadá) *10 de Novembro de 2012 (EUA) *14 de Maio de 2013 (Brasil) |hidec = |anterior = The Gathering |próximo = Bound for Rescue }} "A Test of Strength" é o sétimo episódio da quinta temporada da série de televisão Star Wars: The Clone Wars. O episódio é a segunda parte de quatro episódios nos eventos da construção dos sabres de luz de um grupo de jovens. O episódio estreou em 14 de Maio de 2013. Descrição oficial Enquanto os jovens voltam de Ilum com Ahsoka, sua nave é atacada pela gangue de piratas de Hondo. As crianças devem usar armadilhas engenhosas e improvisadas para impedir os bandidos. Resumo da trama thumb|left|[[Legends:Huyang|Huyang apresenta a Gungi e aos outros jovens diferentes estilos de sabre de luz.]] Após o teste bem sucedido dos jovens em Ilum, Ahsoka prepara-se para escoltá-los de volta para o Templo Jedi em Coruscant. Entretanto, como parte de sua viagem, os jovens devem ser instruídos na construção adequada de seus sabres de luz sob a tutela do perito primeiro projetista e engenheiro de sabre de luz dos Jedi, Huyang. Huyang não perde tempo introduzindo aos jovens as noções básicas de determinar o estilo de seus sabres de luz individuais e lhes dá as instruções necessárias para montar seus sabres de luz das peças que ele fornece. Infelizmente, o cruzador de treinamento Jedi é interceptado por Hondo Ohnaka e seu bando pirata, que procuram converter os cristais dos jovens em lucro fácil no mercado negro. Eles atacam a nave, impossibilitando seus motores antes de R2-D2 poder fugir, e em seguida embarcam a fim de encurralar os jovens e coletar seu prêmio. Enquanto eles embarcam, Huyang pede aos jovens para lhe entregarem seus cristais por segurança, e todos o fazem, exceto Petro, que fica com o seu. thumb|Os piratas de [[Legends:Hondo Ohnaka|Hondo Ohnaka encurralam os jovens.]] Justo antes dos piratas poderem encontrá-los, Ahsoka consegue evacuar os jovens e Huyang aos sistemas de ventilação da nave. Temporariamente seguros, Ahsoka envia Zatt e Ganodi até R2 para assegurar a cabine, enquanto Huyang e os outros jovens se trancam dentro do porão. Ahsoka pretende primeiro redirecionar energia para os motores, quando então eles serão capazes de se soltar do tubo de embarque dos piratas que liga as duas naves, lançando assim os intrusos ao espaço. Enquanto Ahsoka, Zatt e Ganodi conseguem alcançar seus respectivos objetivos, Huyang e os outros jovens são esfumaçados para fora do sistema de ventilação e encurralados pelos piratas. Petro dissimuladamente usa seu cristal e seu sabre de luz, o qual montou tendo uma falha grave, e enfrenta um dos piratas para ativá-lo, fazendo-o explodir e atordoá-los. Em seguida, os jovens decidem retardar os piratas, empregando seus robôs de treinamento de sabre de luz como parte de uma ardilosa armadilha. Eles conseguem incapacitar mais dois piratas desta forma, mas antes de saírem em segurança do porão, se deparam com o próprio Ohnaka. Alertada por Zatt e Ganodi, Ahsoka chega apenas em cima da hora para envolver os piratas em um duelo, permitido aos jovens e a Huyang já danificado escaparem em segurança. Embora ainda fora da segurança do porão, Ahsoka instrui Zatt a executar a última parte do plano, e quando o cruzador Jedi se solta, a selagem do tubo de encaixe é quebrada e retirada da nave. Mas justo quando Ahsoka fecha a escotilha exterior, um pirata derruba ela no tubo também. Como consequência, ela termina como prisioneira de Ohnaka, que pretende agora lucrar com ela; deixando os jovens sozinhos para entregar esta grave notícia para o Conselho Jedi. Elenco *'Ashley Eckstein' como Ahsoka Tano *'David Tennant' como Huyang *'Jim Cummings' como Hondo Ohnaka e Pirata *'Dee Bradley Baker' como Byph, Piratas e Navigator *'Jeff Fischer' como Petro e Parsel *'Olivia Hack' como Katooni *'Greg Baldwin' como Gwarm e Pirata *'Greg Cipes' como Zatt *'Georgina Cordova' como Ganodi *'Tom Kane' como narrador e Pirata *'Jason Spisak' como Pirata Aparições *Gungi *Gwarm *Huyang *Katooni *Hondo Ohnaka *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Parsel *Piit Perna-de-pau *Petro *R2-D2 *Ahsoka Tano *Pirata Ishi Tib não identificado *Pirata Weequay não identificado *[[Legends:Pirata Weequay não identificado (Provação)|Pirata Weequay não identificado (Provação)]] *Yoda *Zatt |creatures= *Baleia Cartusion |droids= *Droide arquiteto *Droide astromecânico **Série R ***Droide astromecânico série R2 *Remoto **Remoto de combate Marksman-H |events= *Batalhas de Rashfond *Batalha de Onderon (Guerras Clônicas) *Guerras Clônicas **[[Legends:Invasão na Provação|Invasão na Provação]] *Manutenção da Paz de Parliock *O Encontro |locations= *Ilum *Templo Jedi |organizations= *Ordem Jedi **Jedi **Alto Conselho Jedi **Jedi Iniciado **Padawan *Gangue Ohnaka **Pirata |species= *Humano *Ishi Tib *Ithoriano *Nautolano *Rodiano *Tholothiano *Togruta *Weequay *Wookiee |vehicles= *[[Legends:Fragata armada classe Corona|Fragata armada classe Corona]] **''Acushnet'' *Cruzador de treinamento Jedi **''Provação'' |technology= *Blaster **Rifle blaster ***Rifle blaster antigo ***Rifle blaster E-5 ***Blaster Trandoshano ***Rifle blaster Zygerriano **Pistola blaster ***Pistola blaster pesada DL-44 *Eletrobastão *Traje espacial *Holograma *Sabre de luz **Sabre de luz de Ahsoka Tano **Matriz do emissor **Cristal de sabre de luz **Sabre de luz shoto *Bastão de treinamento de sabre de luz *Granada de fumaça *Rifle franco-atirador |miscellanea= *Onk preto *Árvore Brylark *Capacete da Infantaria Desevrar *Brinco *Óculos de proteção *Minério Pastillion *Pauldron *A Força **Telecinesia *Redemoinho do Destino }} Continuidade "A Test of Strength" é o segundo episódio em um arco de história de quatro partes, que foi intitulado "Young Jedi" e pré-visualizado como um longa-metragem de 80 minutos na Celebration VI em Agosto de 2012 para os espectadores.[http://www.theforce.net/latestnews/story/CVI_TCW_Young_Jedi_Arc_Previewed_147724.asp CVI: TCW "Young Jedi" Arc Previewed on TheForce.net] Ele substituiu "The Rise of Clovis", originalmente relatado pela ''Star Wars Insider'' 134, como o sétimo episódio da Quinta Temporada. Notas e referências Links externos * * Categoria:Episódios de The Clone Wars